untold story of the 7th Hokage
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: Forth Ninja world war has come to it's very end, but things still complicated. Naruto is trying to keep on his Promise and Bring peace to ninja world. but could be that easy ? can Naruto find his path now as a Hokage? read to find out - please review
1. Chapter 1: Battlefield

**Note 1 : I really do not own Naruto characters ... it is owned by Kishimoto Masashi.**

Chapter 1

"who would have thought that _His_ words came true such a way?" Naruto looked upon the his injured comrades and told himself. " dying like trash…never-ending hatred… pain that never heals…that is war… this is what you will face… " he reminded Nagato's words. It was that day just after they could finally defeat Madara's Juubi power Statue.

Back in battlefield a day ago

High range of some weird Jutsu finally sucked up soldiers chakras. Naruto was sitting on the ground right in front of the statue and hardly breath. " huff…huff… how couldn't we defeat him…Kurama… can't u just use another chakra… " Naruto said. A burly voice came out of nowhere in Naruto's mind " I can not… not any more… it's like that I have a limit, too. "

" so he has a limit… " Naruto thought. some sever pain took his body, came slowly from his feet then pushed his veins… somehow he couldn't even move or stand on his feet. His blood pressure was in high rank and adrenalin was rushed up. " damn… I can't give up… I can't let him win this… not after all this mess… " Naruto whispered. " You have lost… let us begin the plan… " Madara shouted and then high range of Chakra power was produced from statue but… all of a sudden some kind of blue ray power from some familiar chakra… produced from friendly side. Naruto opened his eyes… it was Minato right beside him. "how… how …could u be here… I couldn't be in heaven? " Naruto wondered. " obviously not son… but I suppose you should get up and end this…" Minato said with a smile then pointed out to 3 other Hokage that came back to life by Orochimaro's Edo tensei, and now were producing high energetic Chakra power. " you came back to life?… " Naruto questioned. " better move right as Minato Sensei said… " some familiar voice came. Naruto turned back and saw Kakashi which was totally injured but still took a stand right behind them. Naruto smiled " Kakashi Sensei… "

"let's just end this…right now. " kakashi said. " we've got only 5 seconds… gather all the units… we need their Chakras… this is the end, Madara also is at his limit… you've got to be hurry Naruto… gather every one… " Minato ordered. Naruto turned back but before he knew everybody already gathered at the center of battlefield and were ready. " Naruto let's do this now and put an end on it…" Shikamaru shouted. " Yes … let's just do it. " Ino continued. Naruto look upon soldiers… each and every one of his friends were there and they were ready to do anything to destroy Madara.

But all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shouler and when he turned he saw Hinata. " hinata… are you ready? " naruto said quietly. " I'm always ready… " hinata gave a beautiful smile to Naruto and gazed at the statue. " this thing… killed my brother… we just need to kill him…" Hinata shouted.

Naruto that was surprisingly stared at her, pulled his hand " yes… Neji didn't die for nothing… " Naruto said while looking at her. They mixed their Chakras… every body that was there used all his power … naruto hold all of them, one drop of blood drops from his nose but he didn't stop. Just the time when he realized all of that Chakra is just not enough… some fresh energy came in.

Naruto look aside with wonder on his face. " I said I wouldn't leave you, my friend. " Gaara smiled next to him. " so… you came, too… " Naruto smiled but soon the smile vanished from his face when he saw Gaara was bleeding. " You're wounded… " Naruto worried. " it's just fine… I finally can feel the warm of my blood… " Gaara Smiled again. "No way I'm letting you use your Chakra like this… " Naruto shouted. " You won't Order Kazekage… " Gaara was serious about what his doing. " now focus on defeating this monster… " Gaara pointed the Madara that was up on the huge statue in font of them. Naruto nodded his head " right… LET"S Just END THIS!"

True and power full range of energy was holding all the area near by. No one could see what is happening… the rays were so powerful that they had to cover their eyes not to burn with that powerful energy that was produced from united Shinobi's Chakra. But still they were happy…

War finally was over…

**Note 2: This is my first fan fiction in English... well English is really not my first language but You guys please help me continue this Cuz I wrote it before in my first language which I think it would be a nice fanfic... so please support me with your reviews... if I have any problem with my grammar please help me... I really Appreciate it... Thanks again every one , LUV U :***


	2. Chapter 2: unhealing wounds

Chapter 2

_"War has death on both side" _

Naruto couldn't reject Nagoto's word anymore, at least not now that He was witnessing death around him. It was true that war was ended and Madara was defeated but Still, all that was left now, was _Pain._

He got up but soon knelled on the ground as he felt some pain in his feet. He looked at his hands, they were burned. He realized that it must be because that high power of chakras from previous night. "everybody from Medical unite… I want you to spread and see who's alive and need first aids… right now!" Sakura's voice was coming. "hey Sakura…" Naruto stood up again and hardly walked toward Sakura. Sakura ran to him and hug him friendly " thank goodness… you're alive Naruto… are you wounded? " Sakura worried. "I'm find … I'll help you out to find wounded…" Naruto replied with a smile. "okay… " Sakura turned " Thank You, Naruto… " a drop of tear fell on her cheek then she ran to the other side. Naruto smiled again and searched for alive ones. He got to Gaara, he remembered that he was also wounded last night… so he was gotten worried. He sat next to him " hey buddy… you've better get up… the war is over and… and we're alive… " Naruto said with tremble voice. Minutes later, Gaara's body started to shake and then he finally opened his eyes. " I can't die… not again…" Gaara mumbled. "Hey you're back!" Naruto grinned. " That is Blood? " Temari wondered. Naruto didn't know when she came. She knelled next to Gaara and tried to hide her tears " oh Gaara… you are wounded?... how could it be possible?... I thought mother Placed Sands to protect you..." she said sadly. " I'm fine… doesn't really matter… all of the time, mother was right above me…" he smiled. Temari hugged Gaara and this surprised both Naruto and Gaara " I'm happy that you're okay" Temari whispered. " ok… that's it… let me take Gaara to that tree over there… I think I still have little chakra, u can use as medical ninjutsu to heal his wound. " Naruto said while was trying to lift Gaara. Temari also helped him and both of them took Gaara out of battlefield and let him lean against the tree trunk.

"Thank…you…" Gaara said slowly. " how's my little brother?... " Temari and Gaara and Naruto looked back and saw Kankuro. " I heard war's finally over… " Kankuro smiled. " Thanks to you Naruto. " Kankuro continued. " I didn't do anything… it was Gaara and… and Everyone else on the field… " Naruto grind. " okay then… you two take care of Lord Gaara, I go back to help others. " Naruto got up and left them back to the field.

At other side of the field

" Shikamaru… You can't die… Please get up… please… " Ino cried. " n-no…need to cry idiot, I'm not dead… I'm just… I'm just resting. " Shikamaru replied with low voice. " okay so let me… help you get up… " Ino smiled while tears totally washed her face. " Ahh… dammit … I can't move my feet. " Shikamaru groaned. " it's skin must have been burned by chakra… don't worry, I'll lift you. " Choji said while coming to them. Ino ran towards him " oh… thank god Choji… " Ino gave a hug to him. Shikamaru smiled and then Choj lifted him up and put him on his back. "Thank you…Choji… " Shikamaru said. " don't mention it. " Choji replied.

" Kakashi Sensei, you're okay? " Sakura ran towards Kakashi who was groaned from the pain. All his clothes were torn apart." I think I'm good now… " Kakashi said and smiled behind his mask. " you two, take Kakashi sensei back to town… we need to get wounded to hospital as fast as possible! " two medical ninja get nearby Kakashi and hold him on stretcher.

"Mom… Mom… you're… " Kiba said, sitting next to his mother. Even Akamaru was barking sadly. " I'm so sorry Kiba… I already check out on her… she's … " Sakura paused and looked heavy-hearted. " war surely have dead… " Kiba tried to put it together and got up. " I would help u out find other injuries ? " Kiba winked. "Thank you… I… I tell medical ninjas to get her to out of here…" sakura replied. " but…but you're sure, you're okay? " Sakura continued. " yeah…yeah… I'm good, right Akamaru? " Kiba grind but still sadness on his eyes, he couldn't hide it easily. Akamaru barked and they walked away from sakura.

Sakura stood there for a while. Her warm tears were coming down of her cheeks. Sai came by her " hey… we're going to fix it, trust me. " Sai said with a real smile on his face. Sakura replied by a smile and they walked towards other injuries, together.

" Hinata… " hinata could see a blur vision of Naruto in front of her. " Naruto… " his voice resonated into the space. Naruto smiled and Hinata woke up with coughs. "hey… " Naruto said lowly. As soon as Hinata found out that she was in Naruto's arms, blushed " is…is it over… " Hinata mumbled. " yes… finally… " Naruto said, looked sad. Hinata got up but soon, felt weak on her body and fell in naruto's arms. " I…I'm sorry Hinata… " Naruto said, Hinata looked confused. " I… I couldn't save you're brother…" Naruto cried. Hinata put her hand on his cheek " look Naruto… you promised to bring peace, remember? Neji died for that peace you mentioned… " Hinata said kindly. " you are a hero, now. " Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek and smiled. Naruto shocked for a seconds then smiled in her face. " let's go… I get you out of here… " Naruto took Hinata and got up.

"Lady tsunade… Lady tsunade's missing…" some shinobi cried. " were she could be? " other Shinobi from leaf shouted. " Mizukage-sama! You haven't seen Lady tsunade ? " some soldier asked Mizukage which was really injured and now was being take good care by her fellows. " she healed us back in battlefield and then we just got here as fast as we could. " she said hardly breathing. " I'm sure she was dead. " Gaara stood up being helped by Kankuro. "what? " Naruto asked. " she healed me somehow but as far as I was the last one who left her… she was dead… I have no doubt, it was right after healing me… " Gaara said. " how could it be? So where's her body now? " Naruto shouted. " I am sorry but that's beyond my knowledge. " Gaara said with low tone.

Naruto gazed out side of the battlefield at top of a hill in the north. " I'll go find her… " he said with anger on his face. " but Naruto…" sakura worried. " I'm already healed, I should find out where she was taken, you… you just take care of others… take them to Konoha's hospital… " Naruto ordered. Sakura realized that there's no point in argue, so she accepted and Naruto left the field.

**Note: Hey guys, c'mon any reviews... please please**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Bonds

Chapter 3

At the top of the hill, there was a shadow standing. he had some Katana sword like, in his hands who wore a white Kimono, his eyes were shining red and they could see nothing but hatred and revenge. Naruto could see that from the very first time he decided to look for lady tsunade. But still, he couldn't understand why he or anyone else stole her body. " what's going on ? " naruto whispered.

" so you've finally gotten the courage to come this far, to fight me? " Sasuke said with cold, apathetic voice. " yes… but I'm not fighting you… not any more. " Naruto said. "isn't because of that you're scared? " Sasuke smirked then his Shringan changed. " I will cut you into pieces. " sasuke said.

"Sasuke… it's just the end, look at the whole village, Konoha's already broken apart… why do you have so much hatred, even you're brother couldn't understand you no more… I won't fight you… the truth is I won't fight anyone again when it caused war… look at the dead, you saw it once and again… I understand how much you loved your clan, your family but now that, this war is over… let's just end this hatred… it's killing you! " Naruto shouted. " cut the craps… you're just scared, that's all." Sasuke cried.

"I'm not scared… I told you I don't let you die … if you die … I would die with you… we're friends… we're brothers… if any of us die here… the Hate will remain and take Ninja world again… we have to end this… and bring peace to world… together me and you… can do this… if you just remember, he… " Sasuke cut Naruto " don't you dare to name my brother again… you don't know who he really was…" Sasuke shouted. "I know… and that's why I'm confused now… you're brother wanted peace as well. Itachi tried but he was …he was just undone in his job. I know you want to restore you're clan and I'll help you … I do anything for uchiha… I brought respect and glory for Uchiha… I…I promise… " Naruto's put his hand on his heart " I promise you… " Naruto continued.

" how could I trust you, my brother trusted Konoha once but …but they just throw him away like useless trash… how can I believe your word? " sasuke said. " I… I promised to bring back peace… no war anymore… and I won't get back of my word… that's my ninja way! " Naruto grind. "sasuke shut down his shringan and stare at him. " can…can I trust him… to restore Uchiha?..." he thought. he remembered his childhood, his parents, his people… could he laugh again… is Naruto saying the truth?

"no wonder they call you unstable Ninja? " some familiar voice could be heard that caused Naruto shock and gazed at where Sasuke was standing. " you…you're alive?... " Naruto mumbled. Orochimaru was standing beside sasuke and was smiling. " I though you killed the bastard ?" Naruto shouted. "you underestimate me, Kyuubi boy. Naruto shook by anger " no way you're using Sasuke… weren't you the one who stole grandma tsunade's body? " Naruto shouted. " You're weren't that smart the last time we met… besides I was the one who let you meet, you're loving daddy. " Orochimaro smirked. " you used edo tensei? " Naruto said then said " Sasuke, you've got to snap out of it, he still wants your body… you have to… "

" that's… not your business…" sasuke responded. "so how are you going to be able to restore Uchiha?... You're out of your mind… he wants to destroy all of us! " Naruto shouted. "no…no…no boy… I'm not trying to destroy you, all… with your power and Sasuke's body … I can live long and strong so to recover the secret of nature… and about war… that's beyond my nature… I don't want war… when I can rule world by power and beauty…hahahah " Orochimaro laughed. " the world doesn't need such a freak and besides what if we destroy you, me… me and Sasuke… together… " naruto said seriously. " what?!... you're joking… you and… you and Sasuke… Gahhahah… don't make me laugh, kid. " orochimaru said. " he hates you… he hates all the konoha… and why should he help his own enemy? " orochimaru completed. " En-enemy… Sasuke and I… You're making me laugh, freak… " Naruto shouted, made a Rasengan and ran towards orochimaru but he blocked it with some special jutsu. " looks like the hero… Kyuubi boy is at his limit, too… I see war took you so much" Orochimaro sneered. "huff…huff… I destroy you!… " Naruto attacked again but none of it was useful, he knew he could never defeat Orochimaru like this as far as he was fighting alone.

" okay, enough… you're coming with me, now. " Orochimaru said and then a big snake took Naruto. " Sasuke… do something, he would never let you to restore your clan… he wants to destroy, you. " Naruto cried. " you… don't know… with your power and his intelligence I can bring my clan back and then rule Konoha and other countries, this time… Uchiha is in the center with powerful shinobies and … then I could take revenge of my beloveds. " Sasuke said. "n-no… if he says that to you… he's …he's just lying …. How can you trust him? " Naruto shouted.

" How can I trust you?!... another dumb-ass from Konoha?! Ha?! Tell me… how can you give me power?!... you… you're just like you're fellows… liar and big mouthed … " Sasuke said and turned back. " You even don't worth to fight with… " Sasuke continued. " you're scared?!... " Naruto smirked. Sasuke turned back and looked at naruto surprisingly. " what? " he asked. " I said you're sacred… cause you look that way… you see, you're sweating, it means that… it means that you're scared… " Naruto sneered. " scare?! Of … you ?! " sasuke replied.

"yea… me… " Naruto said then with a sever push, he cut the huge snake with his blades. " I destroy Orochimaru, here and right now and… and if you're going to stand in my way… I…will… kill you… " Naruto said. " so this is getting interesting… well I like watching you two, fighting but… I've got a lot to do, so I leave you by now… aha Sasuke, remember, when you finished, don't kill him... bring his body to me. " Orochimaru said and a second later, he vanished.

Sasuke smiled and brought out his sword. Naruto, was ready as well and then the fight between two old friends began to finish their bonds once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4 : Destiny

Chapter 4

"haven't you seen Naruto ? " Sakura walked in hospital passage and asked Ino who was sitting on a bench next to operation room. " No… where did he go,anyway ?" Ino wondered. " lady tsunade's missing… according to Gaara, she's been killed at the field but now, her body's missing… Naruto thought someone must have stolen it, I'm not sure either… he left in the morning … now, it's getting dark. " Sakura said sadly. " oh my God… Tsunade died… " Ino cried. " I looked for my dad and Shikamaru's father's dead body… I haven't neither of them as well… " Ino started to cry. Sakura hugged her " Ino, please, you've got to be strong… besides you don't know if they're dead, yet … maybe… maybe they could be alive… " Sakura kindly said. " pointless… " Shino came to them. " any hope of those who are missing to be alive is… pointless… " Shino completed. " why are you saying that? We don't know if they're alive… " Sakura said severely. " that could be true but not hundred percent… " Shino replied. Ino groaned and cried in sakura arms. "could you stop it right now? " Sakura got mad at Shino. " I'm just telling the truth…. I've found my dad's body today and Kiba found his mother's dead… we should be realistic, we can not live in dreams any more. " Shino explaind. " being realistic is good but… right now, you just need to shout your mouth and leave them alone. " Shikamaru walked slowly to Ino and Sakura. " why you? You're not a girl … " Shino said. " I'm not… but I'm a man… and being a man is not saying something that would hurt others feelings… "Shikamaru completed. Shino stared at Shikamaru behind his sunglasses and then turned away and left the scene. " you're okay ? " Shikamaru sat beside Ino. Ino cleaned her tears. " yea… I'm… I'm fine… " she mumbled. " I don't say if they're definitely alive but… but I believe there's could be chance, so you'd better not to cry, tomorrow we go after them. " Shikamaru said without any expression on his face. Ino played with her hair and shook her head. Sakura looked at Shikamaru and smiled. " would you stay with Ino, so I can check on others as well, besides I'm a little concern about Naruto. " Sakura said. " okay but… but what's with Naruto? " Shikamaru asked. " I… I really don't know where he's gone? And that's why I'm worry… " Sakura answered. " don't worry … he put an end on all this… he can take care of himself…" Shikamaru smiled. " yea…yea…maybe you're right… " Sakura said.

Hinata looked out of the window and stared at the orange, sad looking sunset sky. " Naruto…why haven't you came back?... are you going to be okay ? " Hinata whispered. "uh… Hinata…" Kiba approached her. " hey kiba… " Hinata said. " you're father called… he wants to talk to you, now. " Kiba said. " o-okay, I'll go… thank you Kiba… " Hinata was about to left the room. " I'm so…sorry Hinata, about…About Neji and… " Kiba paused. " Hinata turned back to him and hugged him friendly. " it is over now" Hinata said. " see you around, Kiba. " Hinata smiled and left the room. Kiba looked out of the window" m-mother… " he sighed.

**Back at the hill, where two statue of Hashirama, the first Hokage and Madara stated.**

They were hitting each other, then jump back and attack… over and over but it seemed like no one would give up that easy… it had no end on this. "I know… he used too much… but still, he fights like this?... his attacks are so powerful, how am I going to be able to defend myself, for so long? " Sasuke thought while attacking Naruto with his sword of Kusangai, Naruto dodge the attack and stand far away from Sasuke " huff…huff… we have to end this now, after that we don't have to fight any more. " Naruto thought. " yes! " Sasuke shouted. " You're right, one of us will die today… and this is the end of the story, Naruto… " Sasuke continued.

" no… I don't think that way… " Naruto smiled but soon he realized that Sasuke's gone. He looked over the hill " where did he go ? " Naruto wondered. All of a sudden, he saw Sasuke right above him, jumping from a cliff. " Now… take this!… " he shouted. Naruto guarded but it was too late, before he knew, he felt sharpness of blade inside his stomach. They were both shocked. Naruto smiled. " I told you, didn't I ? " he said lowly. Sasuke's eyes were wide open, the drops of rain started to increase. " it is… is like 3 years ago. " Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked down at his chest, Naruto already pushed his blades into Sasuke's chest just before he even recognize. " how…how…could you?... you could dodge… " Sasuke said then blood ran off from his mouth. " I didn't want to… " Naruto said.

They remembered the last time they fought. " Why…Why do you care so much?! " Sasuke shouted. " because we're friend… we're brothers… " Naruto said. " I can feel the bond between us, we are related by our punch and… you saw… you saw that when we fight again, we both die… " Sasuke remembered what Naruto said.

"it was the only solution… now this rain wash the hatred in your heart away… " Naruto said while was bleeding for the sword inside his stomach. " I'm… I'm not sorry for what I did… I …I just wanted to restore my clan… "Sasuke said. " and I promised you, now that we're dying… I'm sure there are others who can bring back Peace to the nations. " Naruto Smiled and closed his eyes. Then with a hard push took the blade out of his body and knelled on the ground. Sasuke could hardly stand on his feet, he knelled, too. he stared at Naruto and reminded his old days being with Team 7… " Kakashi… Sakura… and… and Naruto… " he whispered. " in the end those who tasted revenge … were not satisfied, it ended in tragedy… " Sasuke recalled Kakashi's voice. " he… was … right… I've lost … " Sasuke said, one drop of tear fell on his cheek. " Don't cry Sasuke, you're brother always protect you… " " You're father loves you… " " Sasuke- chan… I love you, don't leave me..." " don't cut your bonds… those are your accompanies… you're friends…think about it. " " because I'm you're friend. " Sasuke reminded but it was too late. He looked upon sky, he knew he couldn't change the past and now… he just needed to accept it, it was the path he chose and Naruto helped him to finally finish it.

**Note: Guys any review please**


	5. Chapter 5 : Signs of Nature

Chapter 5

_I've changed our destiny… why shouldn't I be happy? I did what I had to do… now we're both free._

"well…well look what we've got in here… " weird sound of some woman could be heard. " don't mess with me, Chi!... tell me what you see… " Orochimaru said through his mind. " what I can see here is two young dead bodies that are extended with my favorite liquid, _Blood _… " strange woman said. "I said don't play with me bitch!… what do you say they're two bodies… they're should be One!" Orochimaru shouted. " Woman with long black hair who wore a black Kimono and had red bloody eyes with pale white skin, knelled by Naruto. "you can see through my mind, lord orochimaru… I don't lie… there are 2 dead young boys. " woman said lowly. " what?!...how could it be… check out on them again… is Sasuke dead, too? " Orochimaru said with anger. " the pretty one, you mean… huum…let me see…" woman smiled. "well there's a dagger in his chest… he doesn't breathe… he's dead… " woman said with no emotion. " WHAT?!" Orochimaru shouted. " Sasuke's dead! How could it be possible? " he continued. " well it is my lord… " woman smirked. " Damn you, Chi… check out the kyuubi boy"

"okay… the blonde one, yeah?... uhhh… yes, he's still breathing… "Woman grinned. " huh? Hurry up… right now… take them to me, I've got to teach a him lesson, wished he prefer rather die…" Orochimaru said angrily. Strange woman touched Naruto's face " don't be strict… he's cute… "woman sneered. " come back to the hide out before back up forces, come by. " Orochimaru ordered. " ok, sir…as you wish. " woman said and with a weird ninjutsu, she managed to take the bodies away.

**Back in Konoha's Hospital**

"it's dawn… so where is he ?" Naruto whispered while standing in hospital's balcony. " what is it, Sakura? " Iruka stood behind Sakura. " oh Iruka sesei… well, you weren't there in field when Naruto decided to look for Lady tsunade and because of the injuries and lack of ninja forces, he went alone… " Sakura explained. "Alone ?...damn… do you know where does exactly he go ? " Iruka asked. " no idea…sensei, back in the field I was so busy to help injuries so I didn't argue with him about it. " Sakura said. " I wished I have stopped him, one day has passed by and he's still haven't come back. " Sakura continued. " Lady tsunade's gone… I know he was worried but he shouldn't leave on his own. "Iruka worried. "okay sakura, I gather a team and go look for him, by the time you continue help others, they need you here. " Iruka said. " Hai Sensei. " Sakura said and left the balcony. "this rain…hasn't stop for hours… I'm worry Naruto, where are you ? " Iruka whispered.

**Room 201**

"so you're sure ? " Choji's father asked Shikamaru. " no sir… none of us sure about it. " Shikamaru said. "Dad… could it be any chance for them for being alive ? " Choji asked. "I know Shikaku and Inoechi well enough… those two… just won't give up, that easy. " Chouza looked at Ino and Shikamaru. " you two should cheer up… you can go look for them, today. " Chouza smiled. Both Shikamaru and Ino smiled as well.

" You guys, you're healed? " some Ninja came inside and asked. " why do you ask? " Chouza questioned. " Iruka send me to gather a team, they'll back to the field. " Ninja responded immediately. "Why is that ? " Shikamaru asked. " we're looking for missing ones. " Ninja answered. " would you please join us. " Ninja continued. Shikamaru got up from the bed and nodded his head. Choji and Ino got up,too. " yes, we'll come. " Choji and Ino said and followed the ninja.

**Outside the village- at the gate **

"I know most of us are already being recovered and well… most of us, still not. And that's why gathering a team to look for missing ones, is so difficult but I'm glad that you guys volunteer. " Iruka explained, looking at a few ninja standing in front of him . " as far as I know… there are 1 ninja from sand… 2 ninja from wind and 3 ninja from leaf are missing. Shikaku and inoechi and Naruto, of course. " Iruka continued. " from this spot we're going to separate and search different areas around battlefield. " Iruka replied. " I know I'm not supposed to be a leader but there's no other way… other jounins haven't still, completely recover. " Iruka finished. " okay, team Shikamaru… you search the west… looking for Shikaku and Inoechi … " Shikamaru nodded his dead and soon his team vanished. " you two from wind go to the south… and you three go to east … Izumo and I will go to the north. " Iruka ordered. " Hai " everyone jumped and vanished in a blink.

**At west part of war area **

Ino searched the area carefully " I haven't search here before, this place is wrecked " she said. "Iruka sensei must have informed well about here. " Choji completed. "this used to be a headquarter tower but …it's almost exploded completely… no way they could make it, alive. " Shikamaru said. Ino looked at Shikamaru. She was uncertain, scared and worried. " don't say that…we… " before Choji could complete, Shikamaru put his hand on his mouth. "Shhh… I think I heard something… every one guard up… " Shikamaru said lowly. Seconds passed and they were looking around so confused and worried. " huh… " Ino stood and stared at a wrecked wall infront of them. " What is it ? " Shikamaru said anxiety. " I can feel some… some familiar Chak…" before she finishes … ran to the wall. " Stop Ino it could be a trap… " Shikamaru said, but still couldn't stay, more long when he hear someone's groaning. " Dad?! " Ino said as tears dropped from her eyes. " Ino… " Inoechi was sitting there and a hard huge rock was on his feet. " Dad… oh my God… you're alive " Ino ran to him and hugged him, started to cry. Shikamaru and Choji came to where their voice was coming. " Mr. yamanaka! " both of them ran to Ino. " dad… I thought… I though that I've lost you… " Ino cried in her father's arms. " okay sweetie… I'm… fine… don't cry " Inoechi smiled. " would you guys please help me… " Inoechi said. Shikamaru and Choji that were surprised pushed the rock and help him out of the building.

**At north part of the area – Iruka and Izumo **

"so this was where the Kages fought Madara " Iruka whispered. " It's look so… you sure Naruto came this way ?… " Izumo asked. " I guess… Lady Tsunade's gone… she was fighting here the last time she's been seen. " Iruka said. " but I don't know why I'm so worry about them… something bad must have happened. " Iruka thought. " Hey Iruka… over here… " Izumo said standing in a high hill above Iruka. " What? " looks like this mud would help us… it has Naruto's footmark… he went to the hill down this path… where the huge statues are… " Izumo looked at Iruka, still his face looked uncertain. " okay… we go then. "


End file.
